


Откровение

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, мертвые дети
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: И все-таки: почему церковь?





	Откровение

Он никому не говорит, что до сих пор их видит.

Вряд ли маме это бы понравилось. Иногда ему кажется, что она вроде как... боится его. Что-то в ее лице меняется, когда он приходит с работы и, скинув рабочие ботинки, поднимается к себе наверх, чтобы умыться и переодеться. Дональд уже встречал такой взгляд, и он помнит, где: на свиданиях других пациентов с родственниками. Они прогуливались в парке или сидели вместе на скамейках, и на лицах здоровых всегда было это напряжение, так их можно было отличить: по поджатым губам, скованным позам, по неуловимому выражению мученичества в их чертах. Больные зачастую выглядели здоровее своих близких: им, по большому счету, было все равно.

— Вен-младший, — говорит он и оборачивается с гулко бьющимся от радости сердцем.

Он совсем не меняется, хотя прошло одиннадцать лет. Даже майка та же — застиранная, синяя, с большой оранжевой I на груди. И голые ноги, загорелые и грязные от летней пылищи их городка, хотя сейчас декабрь.

Темные вихры на его затылке, должно быть, еще темнее от пропитавшей их крови. Дон никогда не видел его затылок, но представляет себе как наяву: там зияет черный кратер с расширяющимися, запекшимися краями, с мягким, скользким нутром, и где-то в глубине, должно быть, поблескивает кость — или белые сколы, раскрошенные пулей калибра 9 мм.

Венделл приглашает его коснуться стены, молча кладя на нее руку. Входное отверстие над его левой бровью совсем маленькое — круглое темное пятнышко среди россыпи подросткового акне. Дон мог бы закрыть его одним пальцем.

— Где ты был? Тебя долго не было.

Брат хмурится. Похоже, разговоры ему не нравятся. Дон послушно касается стены и тут же отдергивает руку, удивленно моргая: узор на старых обоях оживает и ползет вверх. Он осторожно кладет ладонь на гладкую подвижную поверхность и ощущает, что стена дышит как живая — медленно поднимаясь и опадая.

— А пастор сказал мне, что вы все в раю... Он врет?

И тут его накрывает такой ясностью, будто к нему не только вернулся интеллект, который так старательно истребляли два года в больнице Терре-Хот, но и осознание высших связей всех вещей, — божественное откровение больше всего похоже на оглушающий удар по голове и чуть не опрокидывает его на пол. Он поднимает глаза и видит ряды сумеречно сиреневых цветов и закрученных листьев, уходящие ввысь, и поражается тому, что точно знает, на какой градус изогнуты их перевитые побеги и какая на самом деле фантастическая геометрия у этой комнаты. Но и это еще не все: теперь он видит настоящее значение слов пастора, он просто пытался скрыть то, что Дон и так смутно подозревал — что нет ни рая, ни ада, есть только секретная сеть под видом церквей и похоронных бюро, раскинувшаяся по всей стране, улавливающая души и придавливающая их к земле, чтобы не допустить общения живых с мертвыми и аккумулировать их психическую энергию.

Позабыв про ужин, он выходит в ясную и холодную звездную ночь, задирает голову в раскинувшееся от края до края бездонное небо, — дыхание вырывается облачками пара, — и желает, страстно желает, чтобы что-нибудь изменилось. Чтобы его жизнь перевернулась, потому что не может так больше. 

Вдали у перекрестка, дальше по улице, привычно белеет здание методистской церкви. "Кость во тьме", — думает он, и ему вдруг приходит в голову, как хорошо было бы выдернуть этот болящий зуб, вскрыть старый нарыв на теле города, где никто не понимает всю тлетворность и опасность религии, ее глобального заговора с целью удержать невинные души на земле.

— Сожги ее, — говорит чей-то голос над ухом, так резко, что он вздрагивает.


End file.
